


just close your eyes, soon we'll be home

by fuckeliasbouchard



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Asexual Martin Blackwood, Author Projecting onto Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Fluff, LOTS of fluff probably, M/M, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Other, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Sex-Repulsed Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, There was only one bed!, They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Martin Blackwood, also the writer is nonbinary and asexual, but its not that important, no beta we die like jurgen leitner, the apocalypse never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckeliasbouchard/pseuds/fuckeliasbouchard
Summary: Jon couldn't remember when they decided that they were dating. After rescuing Martin from The Lonely, the phrase "I really loved you, you know" kept repeating in their head. Martin had loved them, he may still love them now, and that concept was impossible to think about.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood & Basira Hussain, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	just close your eyes, soon we'll be home

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is basically a re-upload of a fic that i wrote like last week, so im sorry if you've read the first part already, but i added another part to it, i just thought that the chapters weren't long enough.  
> i was writing this basically crying to the song "a complete list of fears ages 5-28" and trying (and failing) not to think about Mag 191!! Fun!!  
> (there aren't any season 5 spoilers in this fic because we're going to pretend that it never happened)  
> anyways I hope you enjoy because this is something im actually proud of!  
> 

Jon couldn't remember when they decided that they were dating. After rescuing Martin from The Lonely, the phrase "I really loved you, you know" kept repeating in their head. Martin had loved them, he may still love them  _ now _ , and that concept was impossible to think about. All the while, the two of them grew closer and closer that day.

It first started with hugs. Lots of them. Losing Daisy was hard for both Martin and Jon, so they were comforting each other. It felt  _ right _ to be enveloped in Martin's warmth, it felt like safety. Then Jon realised that they didn't want to return to their flat - they would be on their own, and with everything that happened, that would be the one thing that broke them. Georgie's flat was off the table, so they asked Martin, and he agreed. 

Martin's flat was tiny, with only a bedroom and a kitchen that didn't seem big enough to cook dinner in. They only stayed one night, but they couldn't help noticing small details about the place. There was a trans pride flag hung on the bedroom wall and it looked like it had gone through a lot of arguments because there were small tears and snags around the edges. In the kitchen, the fridge was plastered with magnets and photographs of the archival staff having fun together. Martin had even managed to get a photo of Basira smiling, but that was maybe because Daisy had told a joke just before. There were also snippets of handwritten poetry that Jon didn't read because of privacy. In the bathroom, there were small bottles of dark nail polish that they had never saw him wearing at work. Half-empty mugs littered every surface of the flat. In fact, it seemed that no one had lived here for the past few months.

Martin seemed to be...slightly uncomfortable that Jon was in his flat with basically no notice, but didn't show it. Both were exhausted from the day's events, so there wasn't much talking to be done. Martin made dinner and they ate in silence, content in each other's company. They had to share a bed for that night, which both of them were comfortable about, but it still made Jon's heart beat faster when they felt Martin’s touch brushing against their skin. As the night wore on, they both slowly reached out to each other until they became a tangle of limbs (the good kind!), peacefully asleep. 

When Jon woke up, they realised that the other side of the bed was empty, and their brain switched to panic mode briefly - did Martin abandon them suddenly? Were they ever there in the first place? Were they still in The Lonely? Just as Jon’s thoughts began to spiral, Martin came into the bedroom with two cups of tea, grinning widely, and their heart rate steadied. Martin gave Jon their mug and got back under the covers. In a sudden surge of recklessness, Jon leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you so much for this, I love you,” they said, and Martin responded by tenderly kissing them on the lips, only breaking when they realised they had spilled tea on the duvet. “Shit!” Martin exclaimed when he realised what they had done, and they both couldn’t stop laughing.

And that was it. There was no need for any kind of verbal confirmation, they just  _ knew _ , and it felt… it felt safe. Like shelter from the world outside. 

***

It was around 10am that morning when Jon got a call from Basira. Both him and Martin had been resolutely avoiding the topic of the Institute since last night, so getting the phone call felt  _ heavy _ . All the comfortable silence and protection had been stripped away, and only the weight of everything that had happened was left. Jon sighed and picked up the ringing phone with some apprehension.

“...Hello? Basira?”

“Jon. Hi. Martin’s with you, right?” Basira’s voice sounded like she hadn’t slept in a week.

“Uh, yeah, he is.” Jon glanced at their… partner, who gave a smile and big thumbs up. “What’s wrong?”

Basira laughed dryly at that. “Quite a lot of things are wrong, Jon.”

“Oh right, yeah, sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I was calling you because … well, you can’t go back to the Institute.”

“I figured that. How bad is it?”

“It’s pretty messy. But people, especially Elias, will probably be looking for you, so you guys need a place to hide.”

“Okay, so I’m guessing somewhere out of London...Wait, what do you mean,  _ you guys _ ?”

“Yeah, I figured that you and Martin couldn’t bear to be separated from each other.” They could hear Basira’s smile through the phone.

“That - that’s not particularly fair-” Jon stuttered as Basira laughed, genuinely this time.

“Daisy kept a safehouse near Inverness in case things went wrong for her, but she gave me the keys a while back. I’ll meet you two at the Horseshoe Cafe so you can get them.” She hung up and Jon was left to reflect on the new information given to them.

“What was that call about? You look kind of tense,” Martin came up and hugged Jon from behind. He felt their body relax and they both swayed for a bit comfortably until Jon spoke.

“Basira wants us to meet at the Horseshoe Cafe. Right now. She has a hiding place for us, I think.” 

“Wait, Jon, hiding from what?”

“Elias, probably thirteen fears, the police, maybe the Eye as well. Take your pick,” Jon laughed weakly. 

“Well if that’s the case, we’d better get going then,” Martin smiled as he broke away from the embrace to go and get his coat.

***

The cafe was only a 15 minute walk away from Martin’s flat. It had become a sort of hub for the people who worked in the Archives to take a break from statements and research. It didn’t have particularly  _ good _ coffee, but it felt familiar, which was probably just what they needed now. A little bell above the cafe door announced their arrival, and all of a sudden they were met with a shock of warmth and the smell of coffee beans. Basira was already sitting at a small table with an untouched black coffee, and looked up to see Martin and Jon entering the shop holding hands. She smirked.

“You guys finally got together, then? Took you long enough,” Basira said, as they sat down on slightly uncomfortable chairs.

They both burst into embarrassed laughter and Jon tried to hide behind a menu. 

“No, seriously, I’m glad. Jon was pining  _ constantly _ while you were working for Peter Lukas, Martin.”

A small voice came from behind the menu that sounded a lot like “please stop talking Basira”, while Martin was giggling uncontrollably.

The laughter gradually faded into a shit-eating grin and an uncomfortable silence fell upon the table. Jon cleared their throat as they rose from their hiding-place. “ _ Ahem _ . Anyway, about this safehouse?”

“Yeah, I still don’t know what’s really going on, Jon only gave me vague details,” Martin said.

Basira fished a key and a scrap of paper from her pocket and placed them on the table. “This key is for a safehouse that Daisy kept while she was a cop in case things went bad. It’s a small cottage in the Highlands. It probably hasn’t been used in about 10 years so there’ll be a fair amount of dust, and I can’t exactly remember if there’s heating, but it’s October, so I’d bring a lot of warm clothes.”

“Basira… thank you so much for this,” Martin said, speaking sincerely. “I don’t know where we’d be without you.”

“You’d be dead, probably.” Basira paused, gesturing to Jon’s body. “Wait, can  _ you…  _ die?”

“ … I’m not too sure, actually. I guess it might be more complicated than I thought,” Jon said. There was an awkward silence before they spoke again. “About that. Do you think you’ll be able to send me statements while we’re staying in the safehouse?”

“Oh yeah, how could I  _ possibly  _ forget that you were an eldritch monster feeding off of people’s nightmares and fears.” Basira’s voice was dripping in sarcasm. “Don’t worry, I’ll sort something out. I’ve actually got some in my bag right now if you want to take them on the train.”

“... That would be great, thanks.”

“I also bought you guys sleeper train tickets.” She drew a pair of tickets from the same pocket. “The train leaves from Euston tonight at around 9pm, so I guess you’d better hurry up and start packing.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Martin and Jon both got up to leave and each hugged Basira.

“You guys need to stay safe, okay?” Basira was looking particularly at Jon when she said this.

“We’ll try, but I can’t guarantee anything,” Jon smiled as they walked out of the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah! hope you enjoyed! i was going to make this into something longer but .... motivation has been reduced to zero so sorry :-)


End file.
